Life Is Precious Discontinued
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: Yami and Seto are both dealt life changing hands involving heavy losses, and childbirth. Blossoming in the mist is their love for one another. They consider it forbidden love. But, everyone deserves to be happy. Right? Male Pregnancy. Please R
1. Sacrificing Myself

Title: Life Is Precious

Pairings: In early chapters Yami/Yuugi, Seto/Jou. In later chapters Yami/Seto

Other Pairings: Mai/Anzu

Rating: M for Male Pairings, and Future Content (I'll put a warning with each chapter).

Summary: Yami and Seto are both dealt life changing hands involving heavy losses, and childbirth. Blossoming in the mist is their love for one another. They consider it forbidden love. But, everyone deserves to be happy… Right? Male Pregnancy. Please R&R

This is a what if Yuugi didn't make it senero from Buns in the Oven.

Other chapters will be longer, I just started crying and couldn't continue for the moment. -rubs her temple- I'm no medical doctor, so with what I could find online I tried to make this as believable as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters.

Enjoy! Please Read and Review

* * *

Amy ran her sleeve over her forehead, and took a deep breath. Glancing up she noticed Yuugi's breathing was shallow. She'd just recently started the C-Section and could see the baby. To her dismay the little boy was fully lodged into Yuugi's pelvis. Another nurse was standing beside her with a tube to suck fluids away from the area so they could remain seeing what was going on. Another nurse once she'd seen the babies position had started blood and fluid drips. 

Amy glanced up momentarily, and another nurse came over. It was silent instructions as she pointed to where she wanted the extra hands. The nurse did so slipping on under the babies back, and another around his feet. While Amy herself slid her hand under the pelvic bone and slid behind the baby's head. Between the baby, and her hand it was causing a tight fit.

Glancing up Amy saw Yuugi grimace as a tear roll down his cheek; they couldn't afford to have done an epidural. They had to settle for the strongest form of Tylenol that was baby safe.

Amy looked back down. One could only imagine what it could feel like knowing someone is plundering your insides. Another deep breath, and she pulled her hand that was placed on the baby's head outwards towards the incision. It was like a suction motion. The more forceful she got, the more his body resisted.

Amy looked up again to see Yuugi's face stained with tears. She then looked to the nurse that was suctioning up the liquid. Then looked to the container, so far it didn't look as if there was excessive blood. She knew she had to hurry, she could only hope that the baby hadn't attempted to breathe yet. She couldn't tell for the pelvic bone covered its face. What she wouldn't give right now for x-ray vision.

She closed her eyes tight, remember the paper Yuugi had signed, a tear trickled down her cheek. Being gentle wasn't working, so she implied a bit of force. Every nurse in the room made a face as a cracking sound was heard.

Amy had the baby, and she had quickly passed it to a different nurse. The baby wasn't breathing; she quickly cleaned out the nose, mouth, and lunges. She took him back the ankles, a firm smack on the butt, a few coughs, and a scream was herd.

Yuugi through tear stained cheeks had a gentle expression on his face, as he heard the cry.

Amy was quickly surveying the damage. Not good at all, she could see clearly that the pelvic bone was fractured; along with the shifting of the pelvis several tares had occurred. Looking up at the collection container blood was filling quickly. Hemorrhaging was occurring. Suctioning was barely helping in allowing her to see what else had happened. Amy shook her head. Every nurse had tears running down their cheeks. Amy had taken a needle, and was trying to repair the tears. It was impossible. The blood was overwhelming the area. There wasn't an action that could be taken once the heart monitor began to signal just what little energy Yuugi's heart had left.

Amy knew Yami's c-section should already be done. She motioned her hand and the nurse nodded. Some short minutes later she returned with two bundles. Yuugi's little one was placed on his chest first, he whined only for a moment, and then the other two, that were Yami's, where placed on his chest. The weight was ungodly. The nurses shifted his arms around the little ones. They were for when he became too weak.

Yuugi's eyes slowly closed. His eyes were heavy; everything around him was coming to a close, he breathed deeply. His body was letting go.

Yuugi opened his mind link with the little strength he had left. _"They are all equally precious Yami."_

_"I'll get to see you and yours shortly I hope."_

_"No Yami. Amy made sure I could see them before it was time to say good bye."_

_"Good bye?"_

_"Yes Yami, Good Bye. I Love You."_

_"I Love You. Good bye."_ Yami's thoughts were shaking. The link was closed as Yuugi's soul left his body.

Amy looked to Yuugi, and saw his eyes closing. She didn't need to be told the heart monitor said enough. She sowed him back up, and closed her eyes. A nurse left the room returning with the proper paper work. Another removed the three little ones. Yuugi's went to ICU, the other two back to Yami's room.


	2. Letting You Rest

_((Thank You for reading. I went for a more magic based theme. Sorry if it disapoints you. I wanted this to be longer. But again I'm in tears. Enjoy. Err, best you can. I hope the next chapter can be more lifting...))_

----

Yami picked up a picture. It was taken when they were 7 months pregnant. He smiled softly. "You'll rest tomorrow love. Forgive me for not being able to do so sooner." He sat the picture back on the nightstand, and zipped up the over night bag. 3 months since the day Yuugi had closed his eyes, and had said goodbye. The children were healthy, and very demanding. Between him and Aurora they managed well. Money wasn't the issue it was the emotional toll they'd suffer. Yami; however, since that day hadn't cried. He had to remain strong; like always.

----

Seto had used several cargo ties in able to have Yuugi's body shipped over to Egypt, and to the Pharaoh's tomb. Yami was extremely picky, and everything had to be perfect. He wasn't settling for a simple anything. Isis and Marik, Seto and Jou, Mai and Anzu, Honda, Aurora with the three little ones stood out side the tomb. Hot sticky weather loomed.

Yami opened the casket, and lifted Yuugi up. The body lay lifeless in Yami's arms. Tears evident on everyone's face accept the children too young to understand, and Yami. As Yami walked past…

Seto. "Unknown personally for so many years, except by the smile that shown on your face. Greatest rival. Greatest friend. I deserve neither, but you willing gave both. Rest well small one, greatest treasure, and protector this world will never fully understand."

Jou. "Thick and Thin. Through and through we were like two peas in a pod. Don't you dare eat the entire pie without me. I'll see you on the other side."

Honda. "Lucky I suppose I am for being able to call you a friend. Thank You. Two words often not said enough to our friends. You meant more than you'll ever know."

Mai. "Even. We ended on Even. Who would have thought? You've taught us all something to live by. Farewell."

Anzu. "Friendship. You were the one who should have preached it. You were our glue, now we'll have to make our own. Smile down on us, and wish us luck. We'll need it. Selfishness set aside, safe journey friend."

Aurora remained silent as she cradled the little ones.

----

Yami entered the tomb, Isis and Marik behind him. Everyone else remained out side. Once inside his personal chamber he laid Yuugi's body onto the table. "Seems strange to lay the other half my soul down. Instead of us going to together that is." He took in a heavy breath. It was everything he had not to cry. But cry he couldn't till this was over. To show weakness to magic could prove fatal.

They both placed a hand on the Pharaohs shoulder. "It takes great courage to allow us to let the dead go." Isis smiled, and then closed her eyes. "Rah, I Isis, am present."

"Rah, I Marik, am present." Marik closed his eyes.

"Rah, I Yami, am present." Yami took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. "Today, I come to lay my lover. May he sleep, forever eternal, in peace. May he be granted access into my final resting place. Where our souls can meet in the after life when it comes time for me to pass." He placed one hand over Yuugi's eyes, and the other on his heart. From foot to head a white material wrapped Yuugi's body.

They stepped back, eyes still closed. The body ignited to flames. "Ashes to Ashes. Dust to Dust." A wind moved through the tomb, and scattered the ashes, when the wind died down they opened their eyes. "Thank You Rah." Yami whispered. They then slowly exited.

----

Out side he fell to his knees, and broke into tears. An unseen hand rested on Yami's shoulder, and on his ear he heard. "I'll be waiting here for you… I Love You."


	3. Double Edged Statement

_((Thank You for reading. Please read and review_

_Warnings: Angst.))_

----

Yami's sat on the parks bench while his gang of 3 year olds was occupied on the toddler section of the play area. He could feel the bench sag, and adjust to another sitting down.

"Damn that pup for getting me, me of all people, pregnant!" Seto growled. "Guess I better learn now to deal."

Yami laughed, and turned slightly, his attention on both the kids and Seto. Yes, Seto that striking CEO that belongs to Jou. He sighed, feeling a pang of guilt to look at him with lustfilled thoughts. Not only because Seto was married, but because he felt in a way such thoughts betrayed his previous lover, his lover that had been gone now for 3 years. He clinched his fists, as a tear ran down his cheek. Seto had that same elegant air about him as he once did. Falling in love, raising kids, and learning to put other first had been a humbling experience. Maybe it was that elegant air that Seto could still carry that attracted him to Seto.

"Yami, you alright." Seto smiled towards his former rival, turned friends over the past couple years. With Yuugi gone they'd all become tighter in the process of trying to help fill the emotion void of Yami's. Seto unaware that he had done a better job than the others had done.

"Yes, Seto I was just thinking." Yami sighed.

Seto put his hand on the upper knee of Yami, and squeezed. "You've got to let him go some time." He smiled.

"Yah, letting go. Do it everyday." Yami muttered swallowed hard, at the sentence that had come out double edged without the wielder knowing. That hand on his knee, the contact was flooding his senses. What he wouldn't do to just lunge forward, and take those lips. Take it all. He tensed, and sighed heavily.

"You want to talk about what's going through the brain of yours?" Seto forced a smile. He moved his hand noticing Yami's nervousness. What was bothering him today? Despite his usual breakdowns, he remained calm. He knew Yami didn't like to worry anyone.

Talk about what's wrong? Against better judgment, I'll show you. Yami took a heavy breath, his hands pressed lightly on Seto's stomach. His lips pressed against Seto's for a brief moment. He didn't give the other time to respond. He stood up, brushing his cheeks with the back of his hand to remove tears. He collected his kids, and left.

Seto touched his lips with his fingers. He was struck, lost. He sighed. Best he ignored it. Chalk it up to a momentary lapse of sanity, on Yami's part. He got up, and headed back to the KC building.

----

Yami with arms laden with groceries, and three year olds hanging onto him entered the house. Aurora came around the corner, her smile fading. Yami looked burdened, and it wasn't a grocery or kid type burden either. She knew that look all to well. "I'll make some hot chocolate while you set them up to play. We can talk over hot chocolate." She forced a smile.

"Yeah what ever." Yami muttered, dropping the sacks of groceries into the kitchen. He then led the three little ones into the living room. He set them up with the movie, and returned to the kitchen. He flopped heavily into the rickety brown wooden chair. Sure he could afford a new one, but he liked this one. It was Yuugi's favorite when he was alive.

Aurora sighed, and brought two cups of hot chocolate to the table. She sat down, straight faced. "What's the mater?"

Yami, with use of the spoon, stirred the liquid. "I want someone." His voice was barely above a whisper as he watched the marshmallows dissolve. "But I cannot have him."

Aurora watched Yami. This place wasn't just a job, but more a home. She hated to see him depressed. "Yuugi would want you to be happy." She smiled softly.

"I cannot have him." With the marshmallows melted Yami pushed the Hot Chocolate to the side, and stared at the window. "He's married."

"Oh." Aurora's word fit the expression on her face. "That cannot have." She sighed, and put her hand over his. "How long have you fancied this gentlement? Does he know?"

"I was so in love with Yuuig that I never paid attention to those feelings towards him. You know those feelings that reside in that dark place you only go when you're alone. Besides, he has him." Yami's head hit the table with a thump as he fell to tears. "My priest. Twice I've lusted. Twice I've loved. Twice I've lost. You." His fists clenched. "You, the man I cannot have."

Aurora got up, and rubbed Yami's back.


	4. I Wish I Could Do More

_((Thank You for reading. Please read and review_

_Warnings: Death. Seto being a little to calm.))_

----

Seto knew that at this time of day he could find Yami at the park with his kids. With that thought in mind, he sat and waited. He smiled when he saw Yami pull up in his Highlander.

"Afternoon Yami." Seto smiled.

Yami gave a draw out sigh, and forced a smile towards Seto. "Sorry about the other day Seto."

"No problem Yami. We're all aloud emotion tizzies every once in a while." Seto grinned. "I'm aloud a couple extra of course." He massaged his stomach as the twins started to kick, saying they were up from their nap.

Yami, leaned forward and laid his hand in the same area as Seto's; his eyes had a slight glow. "Annoying isn't it." He laughed. "But, wonderful at the same time. They are doing well aren't they?"

Seto laughed, and moved Yami's hand when the twins moved, so he could continue to feel them kicking. "Very, well. I'll be happy to see them at the end of the next month."

They both looked up, and caught the others eyes. It was, however; Yami that had a red staining on his cheeks, and who quickly withdrew his hand.

"Yami, you don't have to be so tense around me. You're acting like a kid with a crush." Seto was teasing Yami.

Yami's stained cheeks darkened. "Yeah, that is it." If only Seto knew. "So what brings you out to the park at this hour." Yami grinned. "You weren't coming to see me where you?" Now it was Yami's turn to tease.

"Mater of fact I was." Seto smiled having caught Yami by surprise. "Jou and Mokuba aren't due from America till next week. I'm taking a late Lamaze class, and I need a partner."

"And you want me." Yami finished for him. "Because I've got previous experience."

"And because you are a close friend." Seto smiled towards Yami.

"Sure. I'll make arrangements with Aurora. Maybe she can treate the kids to a night out or something." Yami laughed. "Just you wait Seto, you're in for it." He again rubbed Seto's tummy. How he wished he could put Seto in this position.

Seto crossed his arms grumbling. "Yeah, I'll just make YOU baby sit them."

"The more the merrier." Yami grinned.

----

Seto, and Yami were attending one of the last Lamaze classes. It was break time, and other pregnant people were scattered in various parts of the room.

Seto was leaned into Yami, as he massaged his stomach, as the twins stretched. "I never realized how much I'd learn to love the floor."

Yami grinned. "9 months, once you're down, you're down." He rubbed Seto's shoulders. "But, that is what you have me for is to help you up."

Seto's cell phone rang. "Damn I told everyone at the office I had business to attend to." He glanced at the caller ID. "This is strange. It isn't registering."

"Go ahead and answer it. We've still got 8 minutes." Yami smiled. "I'll help you into the hall."

"Alright." Seto smiled. "Thank You Yami."

----

"Kaiba, I've called to inform your jet just set a distress single. We were in contact with the pilot, but then nothing, Sir." The person on the other end had an eerie calm about him. "Sir, were sending a team right now to salvage the wreckage, and look for survivors."

Seto stared at the phone in disbelief. The only jet out at the moment would be the one Jou and Mokuba were on. "What happened?" He was torn between disbelief, anger, fear, and about a dozen other emotions flooding through him at this moment.

"It was clear when they took off Sir, but storms. They were trying to hurry back before it hit, got caught in the middle. Sir, I'm sorry, but I don't think anyone is going to make it."

"Why?" Seto didn't have much of a vocabulary at the moment.

"Because Sir, they went down just right off the coast. No landing space available, I can surmise they would have died on contact."

"I demand updates." Seto closed the phone, and slid down the wall. He couldn't cry just yet, shock.

Yami came into the hall having heard the phone click shut.

"They crashed Yami." Seto's looked into Yami's eyes. "They don't think there will be survivors."

Yami kneeled down, and cradled Seto, running fingers through his hair. What do you say to a person in a time like this? Surely you cannot say everything's going to be all right. He'd been there, he knew about loss. He sighed heavily. "It isn't going to be easy. But, I'll be there for you."

"We've got to be the unluckiest pair of people Yami." Seto now had tears sliding down his face. "First you loose Yuugi, now I loose both Mokuba and Jou."

Yami felt a guilt flood through him. Had this happened to Seto, so Yami could have what he wanted. Was this twisted fate? He began to rub Seto's back, trying to calm him. "I know it hurts, but for the sake of your little ones, for now you cannot stress."

Seto buried his head into Yami's chest. Yami's hand started to massage Seto's stomach. "I'd take your pain if I could." Yami whispered, holding Seto tight as he massaged his back and stomach.

"You know once the shock it over I'm going to stress." Seto's tears were now fast coming.

"At least we are already in the hospital." Yami was at a loss, but continued to sit there and comfort.


	5. Tender Moment

_((Thank You for reading. Please read and review_

_Warnings: Nothing._

_ Sorry in advance that this chapter is so short. Is having a block of sorts when it comes to this story. But at least this is an update. Thank You Chibi Chib!))_

----

Seto's hand pressed on the window of his office, in the corner of the room next to his desk was a crib that held his twins. "One Year." A single tear, the first of many, slid down his cheeks. His fists clinched shut before colliding with the glass. He stood frozen, pressed to the glass, with tears clinging to his red puffy face.

Yami had come into the office, pausing at the crib that contained the twins to check on them. Then he came to stand behind Seto, massaging his shoulders. "It will always hurt… But with time pain is eased. Cry my..."

"It never eases, always aches." Seto relaxed into Yami's soothing touch. His eyes; however, opened widely when Yami had silenced himself after my. My what? "Do you comfort me because I did the same for you, or for other reasons."

"Compassion…" Yami nuzzled Seto's neck, his arms slid around his waist, pulling him close. "Not because you did it for me."

Seto's breath hitched as all space between him and Yami ceased to exist. Underlying feelings for Yami resurfacing. Was this wrong of him to feel this way? Was this betraying Jou? "Our we closer now than we were before." He maneuvered so he could turn to face Yami.

Yami smirked as he brushed stray hairs from Seto's face. "A sapphire-eyed man of my court captivated my heart 3000 years ago. But, status, pride, among other things I wasn't aloud to have what I desired. As a spirit of the puzzle, and without memories of my past I didn't remember that sapphire-eyed man; I fell in love with an amethyst-eyed teen. That teen who freed my soul, and helped me recover my memories. I was so troubled, in knowing my previous love, this love, and all the death in between. Now I am here standing before my sapphire eyed desire."

"Are you talking about me?" Seto's voice almost escaped him. "But what about Yuugi, and Jou? It's like you're just removing them from the picture… our lives. It's betraying what they offered us." He looked into Yami's eyes.

Yami's eyes shifted from Seto's to the clock. "I'm sorry Seto for making you feel as if you've betrayed Jou's love." He took a couple steps back, and headed for the door. "Their memories will always be in our hearts. I think they'd want us to be together, at least to take care of the kids."

Seto rubbed his temple. "Whatever Yami. I still think there is more to this than your letting onto." Further attention to the mater was halted by his children's cry, and also the fact that Yami was already gone.


	6. This Kiss

_((Thank You for reading. Please read and review_

_Warnings: Tiney Bit of Angst, Lots of Fluff, Sexual Reference._

_ Sorry in advance that this chapter is so short. Is having a block of sorts when it comes to this story. But at least this is an update. Thank You Chibi Chib!))_

----

Seto and Yami currently sat in the back corner of one of the quieter, fancier restaurants in town. Seto was concentrating on the painting on the wall while he traced the rim of his water glass. "It was nice of Aurora to watch my twins, along with your bunch so we could go out."

Yami smiled. "Kids need other kids not just other nannies." He raised a hand, signaling to a waiter they were ready to order. His smile faded as the uneasiness crept into him. "Why have you been avoiding me Seto. You no longer come to the park, and even now you won't look at me."

"I was sorting through what you said to me last week in my office." Seto pulled himself from the painting, and looked at Yami. "I just couldn't…" He sighed. "But, then I had this dream…"

Yami put his hand on top of Seto. "They want us to be happy." He paused long enough to order. "I'm not going to push you though." He stood up. "Excuse me."

Seto blinked at Yami's sudden abruptness. Giving his order he followed Yami. Everyone looked to the two men making a mad dash for the men's room; you had to admit it looked strange. Once the doors shut closed Seto gripped Yami's shoulder and spun him around. "I just want to know…" Against his judgment, he leaned in, and kissed Yami.

Yami a little started at the sudden spin, and the press of lips didn't hear Seto. His heart beat rapidly, and his breathing became heavy. He closed his eyes, and tangled his fingers into Seto's hair. He let loose every ounce of passion he had for his priest in this kiss.

Seto slowly disentangled himself from Yami. His chest rising and falling quickly, his mind was spinning. He connected with Yami in a way he hadn't done with Jou, and from just a kiss, their first kiss. Regardless of him coming onto Yami, he was embarrassed that he had acted irrationally; he stormed passed Yami and slammed the stall door shut.

Yami reached out to catch Seto, but he was gone quicker than lighting. He sighed, and was mentally smacking himself. 'Why did I give in?' He rubbed his temple, and slowly walked to the stall Seto was in. He leaned against the door. "Sorry." He muttered. He wasn't really sorry. Not after pouring his entire being into that kiss. "Let's just go eat dinner, and go home before we issue another disaster upon ourselves." He straightened and headed for the door.

Seto sighed he wanted so much to be able to move on, although, how could one just stuff the past 10 years in a box and seal it, storage for later. Yami wasn't asking for him to do this, but still that is what he felt like was happening. Yet, in that dream Jou had told him to let go, to seek out what was meant to happen all along in this life. He didn't like the thought of Jou being a substitute. His mind wondered into the realm of 'what if'. What if Yami and Yuugi hadn't ever coupled during their trials? That would have left Yami available. It wasn't only till some time after those two had hit it off did he settle for Jou. Settle, he repeated to himself. No it wasn't settling, he repeated to himself.

After some time Seto came back to sit down, he looked at Yami. "If you kissed me again, would it be the same? Every time the same?" His eyes dropped down to the plate of food that had been brought in his absence. "Or, are you trying to prove a point?"

Yami put down his fork, and leaned across the table. He slid his fingers under Seto's chin, and lifted it so their eyes could meet. "All I can promise Seto is that every time we kiss, every time we touch I'll give you every feeling that I feel between us."

Seto growled at the troublesome table that was between them. If not for that, he'd have kissed Yami again for curiosities sake. However, it would have been not only improper, but also odd if he pulled Yami towards him. He again stood up, forgetting that he was leaned over, and in the process tipped the table into Yami's lap. "Fucking Table." He growled, and shoved it aside. Closing the space between them, he kissed Yami again. Fuck being improper or odd, it was already done the moment the table tipped.

Not only the people dining in the restaurant, but the staff had stopped. At first it was the momentary glares, then it turned into stares. The more Seto and Yami kissed, the more attention they got. Then out of the blue a man in the opposite corner stood and applauded the two, and from there it seemed as if the whole restaurant followed suite.

----

Yami stood outside of the restaurant still wiping food from his clothing. Thankfully for him, the food hadn't been to hot. And, hey the bonus was that scene got them a free meal. Another bonus was that Seto seemed to be on the same page as Yami, and that was them getting together. Starting fresh, and falling in love again.

Seto closed the cell phone, and redirected his attention to Yami once again. "Limo's on his way." He smiled, and watched Yami in his attempts to clean his clothing. "Sorry about that. We can have it washed at the mansion, but you'll either have to borrow something or go naked…" He surprised himself, and blushed at that last part of suggesting 'go naked' slipped out of his mouth.

"Hidden agenda Seto." Yami grinned, and scooted closer to Seto. He linked their arms together, and leaned into him. When Seto was about to retort Yami shook his head, and smiled. "You know I feel like a teen again…" He giggled, startling like Yuugi.

Seto raised a brow at this giggle. He supposed that lovers wore off on one another. He was sure that there was something from Jou he picked up. He smiled, and ran his fingers through Yami's hair. "You look more like a little boy who's had an accident."

"I'm certainly not little." Yami huffed, and then laughed. "But, I did have an accident."

"We'll see about not being little." Seto mused aloud. He was thankful that slip up couldn't get a reply as the limo pulled up. "There's the limo." He pulled Yami towards the limo.

"Skipping bases." Yami grinned. "It is just like you to go straight for a home run." He pushed Seto into the limo. If this was were Seto was heading who was he to complain. Being abstinent for over three years made a man a little needy.

"Baseball… Yami is referencing baseball!' Seto screamed in his mind. 'Leave it to the King of Games to reference a game.' He sighed, and then it smacked him. 'Oh.' His eyes widened from his inward discussion to himself. "You meant…" He said that aloud, and laughed. He pushed Yami playfully. "Pervert."

Yami grinned. "It is nice that we are back on this level, and we can play around." He tackled Seto, and started a tickle match in the back seat.

Seto laughed hard. He hadn't laughed so hard in so long. It felt really good to be happy for once. 'This was a good decision.' He mused. "At least these games don't involve Duel Monsters." While it was a passion, and a job it still got tiresome with nothing else involved. He tickled Yami whenever the chance arose.

"I agree." Yami smiled, and stopped. Breathing heavily he looked at Seto's way ward hair, and laughed some more. He brushed them out of Seto's face, and behind his ears. He leaned forward, and whispered into Seto's ear. "So are you going to shower with me to tame those locks of yours."

Seto squirmed in Yami's lap. How close they were, it was intoxicating. He took a heavy breath, and swallowed the moan that was threatening to escape from his lips. He nodded; he was to choked up for words.


End file.
